fullmetalalchemistrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Registration
Forums: Index > View recent changes for this forum PLEASE READ THE INSTRUCTIONS AND GUIDE BEFORE MAKING A CHARACTER It is also recommended you read the Policy on Characters before you make one, to avoid doing anything that would put you in breach of our policies. This is the page where you resister to get a rank in the Amestrian State Military! To get claimed, click in the box below. Then, type "". In the forum, explain what you would like to be. (For example: your rank, name, your weapons, your alchemy etc.). Please try and give some bio about your character, it doesn't have to be substantial, just enough to show us that you have put thought into this. Please give multiple suggestions on your forum (For example: I want to be a Second Lieutenant or Private.) Admins will go through these requests, please do not make your character's page until an administrator has given you final approval! Please do not request to be a State Alchemist just yet! You don't HAVE to be a Private. You can be a Second Lieutenant or Captain or Warrant officer or Sergeant Major, or Police Officer or First Lieutenant. Normal Soldiers are Minor soldiers. Rules #Give multiple suggestions for your character. For example, listing three different ranks your character could have instead of one. Your first choice is not guaranteed as we are trying to be fair and fill all ranks equally. #Over time any rank that has substantially more then the other ranks is subject to be turned down. The only reason a character would be turned down would be under these terms, and not for any other reason. The administrators will treat each request with respect and try to do the best to make each user happy while at the same time being fair to the site as a whole, so that as much as possible there are equal user's in each rank. As much as it would be nice to allow everyone their first choice the game will be far more fun if all ranks are full and not just the popular ranks. Once some of the lesser popular ranks have filled up bans will be lifted. So there is always the possibility that just because your first character couldn't be one of these, you could down the road have a second character. #For your characters to be promoted gradually, they need to have had spent a decent amount of time in the Military #'DO NOT' make your character page until your character has been approved. If you make your character page before gaining approval, this is grounds for a warning and is in breach of our policies. DO NOT put any userboxes on your user page until your character has been approved and then only the user boxes for your approved characters. #Aside from a few choices as to who your character will be rank of, if you could add a little more information about them, that would be appreciated. You can list any weapons, personality quirks, likes, dislikes. I realise some feel that until they know what rank their character will be of they can not create the biography, but if you think about it in the manga/anime some showed promise, but yet did not promote, so there should be some information you know about your character regardless of what rank they will be/are. #Although anon's can make claims, they will not be approved until that user is logged in. The reason for this is that due to some of our policies here regarding activity and number of major and minor characters allowed we need to be able to keep track of user's and their characters, anon's ips are not always the same, so that is not a reliable way to keep track of a user. When you make a claim, be sure to log in first and sign your claim with 4 ~. #We have a level system dictating how many characters users may have. First lieutenants and above are considered major characters, all other ranks are considered minor and there is no real limit on how many minor characters a user can have within reason: :*'Entry Level': All brand new users start out at entry level, you are allowed 1 major character for the first week you are here. :*'Level One': Level One is for users who have been here over 1 week, you can now have 2 major characters. :*'Level Two': Level Two is for users who have been here for over 2 weeks, you can now have 3 major characters. :*'Level Three': Level Three is for users who have been here for over 3 weeks, you can now have 4 major characters, as well as you can join missions being led by someone else. :*'Level Four': Level Four is for users who have been here for over 4 weeks, you can now have 6 major characters, as well as leading missions, have 2 Homunculi, and can challenge for promotion. :*'Level Five': Level Five is for users who have been here for over 5 weeks, you can now have 8 major characters and 4 characters for Homunculi. :*'Note': Levels are mainly decided by amount of time on the wiki, but occasionally users can be bumped up faster for lots of good active helpful role playing, as well as users who are barely active or who we've had disciplinary problems with, could rise through the ranks slower. Adoption If you have no idea who you want for a character, or what to create for a bio, but simply want to role play, we do have characters up for adoption from time to time. You can see those characters here, that are currently up for adoption. If you would like to try and adopt one of these characters instead of going through this claiming process, there is a link at the top of the characters page as to who owns that character, you can contact them about adopting that character. ---- 'Characters up for Adoption ' None At The Moment Updates None at the moment ---- Claiming Unprocessed break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Template:Forumheader/Claiming buttonlabel=Get Claimed namespace=Forum category= shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Unregistered namespace=Forum category=Unclaimed shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Registered namespace=Forum category=Claimed shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Category:Forums